elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps and Visual Guide
Magic Maps Unlike other dungeon crawlers, magic maps are expendable. It is recommended to take out a pen and paper, or an excel program to make your own map. Or just mod the game to be able to use infinite maps. The people you'd encounter in the dungeon would give out quests and tips, so exploring the dungeon is recommended. Dungeons Guide While exploring the dungeon, there is bound for trouble to arise. From secret doors to booby traps, it wouldn't be a surprise if that it would be the end of your own party. If all the explored places are not leading anywhere, it is advisable to get an alchemist for making items, examine for hidden doors in walls, switches and quest completion. For this reason, it is recommended to fully explore the floor before heading off to another in order to finish everything in order. Dungeon Events Treasure Chest Traps Dungeons Caves of Tsun-Kurn Caves of Tsun-kurn B1F Caves of Tsun-Kurn B2F Caves of Tsun-Kurn B3F Guatella Grotto Guatella Grotto B1 Guatella Grotto B2 Guatella Grotto B3F Guatella Grotto B2F Secret Great Tree Yap Gotz Great Tree Yap Gotz 1F Great Tree Yap Gotz 2F Great Tree Yap Gotz 3F Great Tree Yap Gotz B1 Great Tree Yap Gotz B2 Dezaporlia Tunnel Dezaporlia Tunnel 1F South Dezaporlia Tunnel 1F North Dezaporlia Tunnel B1F Degus Gila Ice Cave Degus Gila Ice Cave B1F Degus Gila Ice Cave B2F Degus Gila Ice Cave B3F Degus Gila Ice Cave B4F Hastrana Hastrana B1F Hastrana B2F Hastrana B3F Hastrana B4F Hastrana B5F Hastrana B6F Igdra Underground Church Igdra Underground Church B1F Igdra Underground Church B2F Igdra Underground Church B3F Igdra Underground Church B4F Rosslie Ruins Rosslie Ruins B1F Rosslie Ruins B2F Rosslie Ruins B3F Afum Zar Light Cave Afum Zar Light Cave B1F Afum Zar Light Cave B2F Afum Zar Light Cave B3F Afum Zar Light Cave B4F Uhlm Zakir Hall Uhlm Zakir Hall 1F Uhim Zakir Hall 2F Uhim Zakir Hall B1F Uhim Zakir Hall B2F Uhim Zakir Hall B3F Royal Tomb Royal Tomb 1F West Royal Tomb 1F East Royal Tomb 2F West Royal Tomb 2F East Royal Tomb 3F Nga-Nga Magic Volcano Nga-Nga Magic Volcano B1F Nga-Nga Magic Volcano B2F North Nga-Nga Magic Volcano B2F South Nga-Nga Magic Volcano B3F Nga-Nga Magic Volcano B4F Ishmag Underground Sanctum Ishmag Underground Sanctum B1F Ishmag Underground Sanctum B2F Ishmag Underground Sanctum B3F Ishmag Underground Sanctum B4F Ishmag Underground Sanctum B5F Ishmag Underground Sanctum B6F Soldier of the Giant God Soldier of the Giant God B1F Soldier of the Giant God B2F Soldier of the Giant God B3F Soldier of the Giant God B4F Soldier of the Giant God B5F Soldier of the Giant God B6F Soldier of the Giant God B7F Soldier of the Giant God B8F Caves of the Ancient Caves of the Ancient B1F Caves of the Ancient B2F Caves of the Ancient B3F Caves of the Ancient B4F Caves of the Ancient B5F Caves of the Ancient B6F Ibag Tower Ibag Tower 1F Ibag Tower 2F Ibag Tower 3F Ibag Tower 4F Ibag Tower 5F Ibag Tower 6F Ibag Tower 7F Ibag Tower 8F Ibag Tower 9F Ibag Tower 10F Ibag Tower 11F Ibag Tower 12F Ibag Tower 13F Ibag Tower 14F Ibag Tower 15F Ibag Tower 16F Ibag Tower 17F Ibag Tower 18F Ibag Tower 19F Ibag Tower 20F 'Credits' Apart from the wiki contributors, the credit goes to The Weak for the in-depth guide, Therio, anon:188.117.237.115 and cc from the Steam community who compiled the rest of it. There are missing floors as well, so this is a work in progress. Help furthering the maps are welcomed. Category:Maps